


Everything will be Alright.

by LikeASpeedingArrow



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/pseuds/LikeASpeedingArrow
Summary: Fill for Day 2 of Olivarry week 2017. Oliver loses his memory, Barry is there to help him remember and reassure himself that everything is going to be alright.





	Everything will be Alright.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hold no claim to the characters I am writing about. It's all in good fun.

Barry appeared suddenly in the bunker with a flash of light, startling Felicity. The blonde IT expert was sat at her desk by the edge of the platform in the middle of the basement lair, spinning a pen between her index and middle fingers.

“What happened?” Barry’s voice seemed whiny and higher pitched than normal in his panic, he could feel his heart beating faster and harder than usual in his own chest.

It seemed that his question had alerted Felicity that he was still there. “Barry!” She exclaimed, her pen dropping with a clatter. Barry only stared at her with wide, panic-stricken eyes,  trying to ask the question without having to open his mouth. Honestly, he felt like he could be sick, the only thought in his head was  _Ollie’s missing_ . Felicity, thankfully seemed to get the message. “H-he was drugged, I think it affected his brain.”

Barry felt  his body collapse on itself slightly at the implication of those words. How much would Ollie remember? Would he remember Barry? Hell, would he even act like the same person? “Where is he?” Barry asked the air around him, the speed force and perhaps Felicity herself. He could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes but couldn't bring hims elf to care, not when his boyfriend was out there alone, possibly with no memory and probably really scared right now. He allowed himself to relive memories of happier times  and suddenly a thought popped into his head. “Has anyone checked the mansion?” 

Felicity’s look told him everything he needed to know,  no they hadn’t checked the mansion.  It was  logical in his mind that Oliver would go there, the mansion was his home and probably  where he felt the safest. Barry leapt quickly to his feet, already tracing the familiar path, his mind transporting him back to the time he and his boyfriend had shared their first dance, the happier days before the lightning had changed  , _everything._

He skidded to a stop, pebbles flying up in the air his lightning after effect fading after his deceleration. His hands brought his cowl down as he entered the mansion with bated breath. The next couple of steps Barry took were slow, controlled as he navigated the labyrinth of furniture that stood before him, his eyes scanning the tarps covering the bigger pieces of furniture near by. Swallowing harshly through the lump forming in his throat, Barry headed towards the stairs where his boyfriend was sitting. “Hey.”

Oliver looked up at his voice and Barry found himself having to dodge a very quickly moving fist on a direct path to his face. He instinctually held his hands up in full view of Oliver in the universal gesture for I mean no harm. “ My name is Barry. Barry Allen.” Looking at his boyfriend now, Barry thought Oliver looked like a scared animal, unsure, alert,  _tense._ Like he could attack anything right in that moment and Barry knew that if he didn’t diffuse the situation right now that thing would be him. “Easy, I’m here to help you, not hurt you.” Oliver still looked unsure, “Everything’s going to be alright.”

“I...” Barry could see confusion in Oliver’s eyes, something he was not used to seeing there. Oliver shook his head slightly, “I don’t understand. What’s going on? Who are you?” Oliver stared at him blankly and Barry felt his heart beginning to break. “And  _what_ are you wearing?”

Throughout this Barry saw Oliver becoming more and more hysterical. He took a deep breath before sitting down before Oliver  and glancing at what he was wearing. He let out a chuckle as he realised that he was sat there in his Flash suit. “This?” He asked, pointing to his suit. On Oliver’s nod he elaborated. “Well… this is something I wear to help me do a job. Something you told me I’d be good at. Something  _You_ trained me to be better at.” Barry allowed himself to smile a little, as the memories washed over him. “When I first approached you for help, you said that I could be  a guardian angel. To this day I’m not a hundred percent sure I believe you, but I try everyday to say what you said I could be… you have one of these too.”

Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed and he snorted slightly. “I have a raspberry coloured onesie?” He asked, his tone light with mirth.

At first Barry felt taken aback but then a laugh began to bubble out of him. “No.” He responded, breathless with laughter. “Yours is definitely not a Onesie. In fact it has many pieces, its more...” Barry paused searching for the right word, “tactical.” His mind flashed back to the time on the field just outside Central City. “What is the last thing you remember? Think for me.”  _And Please remember me._

Oliver quickly frowned in concentration. “I… I don’t know. Who am I? What’s normal for me?” Oliver took a moment to look around himself and his frown got deeper. “ _Where_ am I?”

Barry’s heart broke a little more, not liking to see Ollie in this state. “ _You?_ Well… You are one of the  _strongest_ people I know. You are many things, but mostly you’re a survivor. A  _hero._ You are Oliver Jonas Queen and you mean a lot to me.” Barry let his grin overtake his face as Oliver just looked startled that anyone cared that much about him. “As for where we are… you grew up here.” Barry let his gaze wander around his surroundings for a bit. “There are so many memories wrapped up in these walls.  Soon after we met you invited me to a party you were hosting, it was held here. I guess in some ways you were trying to make it up to me after accidentally strangling me earlier that day...” Oliver looked horrified. “I was fine Ollie, don’t worry.” The nickname  had slipped out without Barry meaning it to but he wasn’t worried about it at that moment. “We shared our first dance at that party… just in there.” Barry lifted his arm to point out the Ballroom to Oliver. He chuckled slightly, “I was and still am a rather horrible dancer. However, you were patient. You were kind, and it was wonderful.” Barry sighed in remembrance, “After that, I left. I went home,  I’m such a nerd that I wanted to see a Particle Accelerator turn on. That night I was struck by lightning and put in a coma for nine months. When I woke up and discovered what I could do, my first thought was to run to you. And well, that is what I did, we shared our first kiss on a rooftop in Starling City, you in your suit wearing the mask  _I_ had made you.”

Barry let out a breath of air and made the decision to take Oliver’s hand in his own as a way of comforting him. His heart leapt  as he felt a spark of lightning jump from his hand to Oliver’s, leading him to drop the other man’s hand in surprise.

“Bear...” The quiet voice startled Barry almost as much as the nickname and he looked up to see Oliver staring at him. “Barry.” Barry could feel Oliver’s calloused hand take his own, “I remember now. I remember everything. You are my light and as today has proven, my guardian angel. Don’t ever doubt yourself.” Oliver smiled at him and  _oh_ it was blinding.

Barry smiled back at Oliver. “I still don’t know if I believe you. Did you know that something has infinite mass when travelling at the speed of light?”

“Shut up you dork.”

They kissed and in that moment Barry knew that as long as he had Oliver, everything would  _truly_ be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
